


"I Hate You."

by YourObedientPhantom



Series: The E/R Collection [1]
Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: He's cool, M/M, Oneshot, i dedicate this to callme-c0nn0r on tumblr, like really cool i love him a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourObedientPhantom/pseuds/YourObedientPhantom
Summary: A rainy night in an empty bar. Erik pulls one of his tricks on Raoul, but it doesn't turn out quite as he planned.





	"I Hate You."

**Author's Note:**

> Take this as after Love Never Dies, or not related to the canon at all :)

A bar was where Raoul was most likely to be found. The Phantom knew his patterns front and back. He could figure out where Raoul would be at almost every hour of the day. Most of the time he was wasted at a bar. Erik found a new way to torment him whenever Raoul was drunk. But he was starting to run short of ideas. Most of the time he'd cause Raoul to believe he was hallucinating. He would move his glass, create images with mirrors, even project Christine's voice around him. Having the reputation of a ghost is easy when you're a magician.

The rain pattered against the old glass of the empty room. Raoul was the only one there... who was visible. Erik hid in the shadows, and began performing one of his usual stunts.

'I am your Angel of Music,' he sung, taunting Raoul. ‘I am your Angel of Music.’

‘Please, stop it!’ Raoul demanded, holding his hands over his head. ‘It isn’t real, it isn’t real.’

‘Bravo, Monsieur,’ Erik chirped. Raoul raised his head. He doesn’t remember being taunted with that one before. It must be new. ‘Such spirited words!’

‘Please, go away!’ Raoul cried. ‘I know you’re here!’

Erik froze. He couldn’t decide if Raoul knew he was being tricked or not. When Raoul picked up an empty glass bottle, Erik knew he had better reveal himself. He stepped out of the shadows.

‘You.’

‘Bonjour, Vicomte,’ Erik smirked. ‘It’s been a while.’

The Viscount spat on the ground in Erik’s direction.

Erik stood proudly without even batting an eye.

‘You’re disgusting,’ Raoul hissed.

‘I could say the same to you, but I don’t feel the need to,’ Erik replied as he schemed in his head. ‘Oddly enough, I don’t feel appalled by you as much as I normally am.’

Raoul stood silently. He kept his confusion a secret. As Erik slowly approached him step by step, he noticed a strange feeling as well.

A roar of loud thunder broke the silence between them. Raoul jumped and turned to look outside to see the rain still pouring down. Before he could even blink, the Phantom has pinned him down by the neck on the counter of the bar. Raoul struggled at Erik’s incredibly strong grip.

Erik only stared for a moment. ‘Why are you here all alone, Vicomte?’ Erik asked curiously, loosening his grip slightly.  
Raoul gasped for air before answering, ‘They told me to get out and they refused to serve me any more. But they left before I did.’

‘Why?’

‘How should I know?’ Raoul breathed.

Erik kept his grip tight enough that Raoul couldn’t escape, but loose enough so he wouldn’t choke to death. He swept his slim, bony fingers across Raoul’s forehead, gazing at every feature of his face. He was almost jealous of the Viscount. Raoul was presentable. His face was perfect. He had no imperfection that Erik could find. Not a single spot! He was beautiful, Erik thought. Attractive.

Raoul didn’t want to know what was going inside that monster’s head. He assumed Erik was plotting some torturous way to kill him. The way Erik moved his hand changed his mind. No. No, no, no, Raoul thought.

‘I hate you,’ Raoul said. He thought if he said it out loud, it would mean something. Erik’s finger dragged down Raoul’s cheek to his lips. He caught himself glancing at Erik’s lips. ‘I hate you.’

‘I get it, Raoul,’ Erik whispered. ‘I hate you, too.’

‘F-f-f-f…’ Raoul found it harder to speak. He was under some sort of spell Erik had placed on him. ‘Fuck you.’

Erik raised his brow. ‘Oh?’

Raoul’s face turned red. ‘No,’ he shook his head rapidly.

‘In your dreams, pitiful Vicomte,’ Erik slurred in a scarily seductive tone.

‘Let me go,’ Raoul said softly, staring everywhere but Erik’s eyes.

‘You don’t want me to let you go.’

He was right. Erik was right, but Raoul refused to admit it.

‘Please,’ Raoul begged, unsure of what he was begging for. Erik seemed to know. Lightly pressing his cold lips against the Viscount’s neck, Erik pulled him away from the counter and up against a wall. Raoul’s back hit the wall with a thud, causing the bottles on the wall to rattle. Raoul began to squirm when Erik’s teeth began to sink into his skin.  
‘Poor, little Vicomte,’ Erik purred. His haunting voice caused Raoul to shiver. Raoul realized his hand was now wrapped around Erik’s head. Erik continued leaving marks on the Viscount’s neck until he reached Raoul’s shirt. Catching Raoul’s eye for only a moment, Erik pulled the Viscount out of his vest and shirt.

“Why am I just standing here letting that creature do whatever he wants?” Raoul thought. His mind told him to punch him in the jaw to stun him and continue punching and kicking at him until he fled. But his body moved as if his brain weren’t part of it at all. Both of Raoul’s hands tugged at Erik’s hair, dragging his head up for Raoul to slam his lips into Erik’s. Erik bit Raoul’s lip as Raoul gasped for air. The Phantom’s mask was getting in the way. Erik was beginning to feel uncomfortable with it. He pulled away from Raoul, removing his own shirt as an excuse to find the lanterns and candles in the room. He blew out the candles one at at time, acting in his normal mysterious sense. He removed his mask without trouble and tackled Raoul against the wall again, both trying to kick off their trousers as quickly as possible.

Erik grabbed Raoul’s bare hips and pulled him close. He dragged his fingers up the sides of Raoul’s torso slowly. Raoul gave a guilty smile. He knew he shouldn't, but it felt so good. Erik rested one hand firmly around Raoul’s chest while the other found its way to his neck. Squeezing the Viscount’s throat, Erik could only pause and enjoy the sounds of Raoul struggling for air.

‘Erik,’ Raoul gasped. Erik loosened his grasp only a little. As much as he wanted to kill Raoul, he wouldn't. Not now, at least.

Raoul still wanted to do something. Anything! He didn't want to be the Phantom’s prey again and again. He was going to take action.

Suddenly, Raoul placed both of his hands on Erik’s shoulders. Before he knew what happened, Erik was flung against the floor with Raoul landing on top of him. He heard Raoul give a sly chuckle.

‘You think you can just take me like that? Not this time,’ Raoul spat. Erik’s heart raced rapidly. He felt fear for once, but he made no reply. He froze. How could he be so pathetic?

Digging his nails into Raoul’s back, Erik breathed heavily. Raoul’s hips grinded against his own. When pleasure reached his nerves, Erik was in pure bliss. Erik flung his head back, letting out small gasps as his lips tried to find the Viscount’s. The urge to strangle Raoul was so strong, but his body refused to move in that sense. Instead, he found himself surrendering to Raoul. It was… nice. For a change.

Raoul didn't feel powerful. He expected to feel like a god for taking Erik like that. Somehow, Raoul figured out how to make Erik say something. He would only breath and never say anything. Raoul placed his hand around Erik’s member.

‘Raoul…’ Erik groaned, falling apart. He came, letting out a breathy moan. Raoul came not shortly after, letting himself collapse on top of Erik.

The two of them, panting like dogs, caught a glimmer of light in each other's eyes. Raoul dropped his head to kiss the Phantom once more.

With their lips still touching, Erik mumbled, ‘I hate you.’

Raoul moaned back, ‘I hate you too.’


End file.
